A Perfect Love Gone Wrong
by random-lemon
Summary: James and Sirius get in a fight on James wedding day. In the aftermath Sirius decides to take a break form his mate. He takes a job in NYC, where he meets a clumsy waitress and single mom. And he falls. Hard. But then her ex comes into the pic. WWSD? R
1. I've Got A Question

Hello reader. How are you this lovely evening. Welcome to my latest creation. It's a songfic, sort of, based lightly on Sting's 'A Perfect Love Gone Wrong'. For those of you who have heard it, you can probably guess why I thought of Sirius. For those of you who haven't...go out and listen to it. :P For those of you who are reading my fic 'The First Time Round' and are wondering why I'm putting this one out when I haven't update that one, there is a simple answer. **Review!!!! **Maybe if I had a review, even just one..one little review that says, you suck, if you ever try to put ink to paper or what ever applies in this case, I will hunt you down! That goes for you all as well. **Please R&R! **

Rated M for language, at least for now. Hopefully at some point it will also include sexual situation, but I can't promise that won't be something along the lines of "They had sex. It was nice." Because I don't have nearly that level at talent or confidence just yet...but we'll see.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, 'cept this bag of pretzels that I bought.

Chapter 1 I've got a question

I was standing in a room with white washed brick walls, there was a large full length mirror that had placed there the day before by the frumpy old youth minister Mrs. Pearson. Glancing at the door leading to the hallway, through which James had just exited, I then turned my attention back to, what else, myself. James had gone of in search of one of those blastedly cramped bathrooms to change in, but I really don't why he had left in the first place, I mean it's not as though it's something that I haven't seen many, many times before. But hey, whatever the hell floats his boat, right. It is his wedding day after all. Any who, I shifted my attention back to my super, sexy self (serious sista'), and focused on the grueling task at hand. Getting this damn stupid bow tie straight!!!

The color scheme that Lily and Mum had decided on while they were planning the wedding during our spring break, was a typical one. Lavender and white. And so everything around the place, any place, was lavender. Seriously, the bride's maid's dresses, the candle, handout, plates napkins, and various utensils. The cake would be white, as would Lily's dress, since it used to be her mothers. The flower arrangements, which filled practically the entire chapel, were full of lavender and wild flowers, Easter Lily's and babies breath. Even my bloody bow tie was that atrocious color. Oh, and did I mention that I was allergic to lavender flowers.(And at this rate, just looking at the bleedin' color would probably make me breakout.)

Of course, when I had brought this up, Lily told me to shove it up my ass and deal with it, and that everything had already been ordered. Now, I may not have been the sharpest quill in the package, but I wasn't stupid. After all this conversation took place as I followed Lily down to the end of the block to put the damn order forms in to the mail box. Seriously woman, you've known me for what, a bloody decade now. And you still think that I'm that bloody thick. Anyways, so I asked dear old prongsie for some back up, because you know his was my best mate and I figured I had just cause to protest, and that he'd be there for me just like always had been, cause we were brothers, we were tight. He was there. Lily and I were arguing a day, about three weeks before the wedding was to take place, in the living room of our new house at number seven Godric's hollow, when he came in to the room to try and calm either one or the other of us down enough to keep us all alive, when I finally asked him.

_Flashback_

"Dammit Sirius, it's my bloody wedding, next time you get married you can pick out what flowers you want, but until then shut your trap!" screamed Lily, her face turning much the same shade as her hair, which unfortunately for her, was not terribly flattering, and actually made her look quite like her older sister, Petunia, whom I had had the displeasure of meeting the week before at a family dinner. And so I told her just that, before ducking behind the couch after narrowly missing what looked like a bat boogie hex to little(bigger than your wildest dreams wink) Sirius Jr, and pulling out my own wand (not that wand...perv) and jumping back out from behind the couch, ready, and mirroring Lily who was in dueling stance.

Suddenly the door flew open. Both Lily and I turned pointing our wands straight towards it, having been so caught up in our own argument, I realized, that Voldemort and his death eaters in their entirety could have come and packed themselves in to the room, and we still would have been arguing.

But, unfortunately it wasn't ole Voldie, just sweet Jamsie poo. Raising his arms slowing, and ducking his head he looked at us, the both of us, as if he weren't quite sure that we were totally sound in the head, and whimpered, "I surrender."

Almost immediately we all broke out into our various types of laughter, James hearty gapha, Lily's light, nasally, chuckling, and my own sporadic fits of giggling. Finally, after several minutes in the floor, we all got up and headed to the kitchen, as it was nearly supper time, and I was rather hungry. So I cut a B-line for the fridge, in search of my favorite treacle fudge, which Mrs. Potter made sure was always in a constant surplus.

Opening up their fridge, it's like a scene from one of my most scariest nightmares. The fridge is filled with lavenders and other assortments of flowers and purple wedding thingy's.

Dramatically I spin around while throwing myself to the floor, and begin in ernest to gag up one or both of my lungi (plural for lung people duh!)Making sure that my face to is bright red, I pull myself up in to a kneeling position, with my head in my hands, sobbing, and silently praising Merlin for this chance to show James the toll that this craziness has taking on my poor, decrepit (but still gorgeously sexy) self.

Raising my hands to the ceiling in on quick and fluid motion, and then throwing my head back while at the same time flipping my hair in to just the right position for a situation that calls for the puppy eyes, I look up towards the heavens and shout "In my own home! In my own home, merlin, these people," Looking down to catch the eye of lily, my own melodramatically tearing up, "These people who I trust and thought that I was able to call my friends" my voice breaks rather convincingly, and I shift my gaze away from lily, who is now scoffing and rolling her eyes at me, instead looking intently over at James, who looks considerably more convinced then his fiancé with the same actuarial tear in my eye."They are plotting against me Merlin, plotting my demise, oh what in Minerva's have I done to deserve this!!!" And with that, I let my body go limp and slowly crumple to the ground.

"Shit" James mutters, walking slowly over to me and laying one of his hands on top of my slumped shoulder. "Lily, did I ever tell you that Sirius was allergic to lavender?"

"No James, but trust me I knew, the little bugger wouldn't let me forget it, and waking moment when he was present. He been getting on about how I'm out to kill him, and get him out of the way so that we won't have to deal with him as a married couple, and while I can that that's a throughly smashing idea, it's not what I have been trying to do, and both he and you know that. You also known that I have had this fairytale wedding planed out since I was a little girl, and I am not about to let one of your stupid friends ruin it for me."

"Baby, I know Padfoot can be a tid bit mela-dramatic sometimes but..."

"A TID bit, did you not hear him just now, he said...and I quote 'In my own home.' In my own home James. Sirius does not live here, as much as I know both you and he would like to think. This isn't his home, James, it's ours, it's been in your family since before the house of black was even in existence. Wha..."

"Hey, will you look at that." I shout, hopping back up on to my feet. "I'm all better now, it's a miracle, and I know thats what you two were both thinking too. Spectacular. Now, about those flower in our fridge..."

"See James," lily shrieks tossing her tiny fists up in to the air. "Do you see what I am talking about, address our property as if it were his!"

"Well, Foxy, if I'm not sorely mistaken it's not yours at this point either, so your doing nothing more then being a hypocrite."

"I am not being a hypocrite Black."

"Yes. yes you are, your being a hypocrite and your talking about me behind my back, or so you think, because I was actually awake that whole time. Which by the way, I don't very much appreciate."

"Talking behind you back...and your calling me a hypocrite. First of all you have to be a totally pixie-witted to honestly believe that we thought, or at least that I thought that you were really unconscious on the floor just now, I'm not that stupid. And second of all, don't think that I don't know that you've been talking behind my back with James, trying to manipulate him," she ranted, starting to sniffle and turning her green eyes, sparkling with crystalline tears towards her husband to be, and continuing quietly, "Trying to sabotage our wedding."

"Lily dear," said James trying to reason with her, "Perhaps your being a tad bit irrational.."

"Irrational, no not at all. Damn it James, I don't care if he is your best mate. I am about to be your wife, I'll be the mother of your children..."

Oh shit, Sirius thought, she's laying down the Kid Card, I'm done for, I can see poor prongs melting in her tiny perfectly manicured hands.

"Honestly James," she said, "What are we going to do when we have young children running around the house, is Sirius still going to be here, sleeping in our living room and gallivanting naked around the house? Sirius needs to grow up and get his own bloody place and we all know it."

I gasped in utter horror and disbelief, "Now Prongs, you've got to be kidding me, you're not going to listen to her ..."

"Padfoot, listen, I agree with her."

"But, I'm your best mate, we're like brothers..."

"No, she right mate..."

"What..."

"Sirius, I think it would be best if you'd leave." he said quietly looking defeated.

I looked at him in shock, not really trusting the words that I had heard coming out of his mouth. He had chosen Lily over me. "Well, fine then, I'll pack up and leave in the morning then."

"No Sirius, I think it'd be best if you left...well _now_."

I was hurt. Truly I was a man in scorn. I gave him a pleading look, but he just turned his head to the side, and Lily laid a hand on his shoulder, and managing to keep a straight face no doubt, gave him a solemn nod of approval. Finally, I stormed quickly from that forlorn kitchen, and in to the living room, where I gathered up only my essentials, which included my shaving kit, my lucky boxers, my favorite teddy, Quincy James Auberdean IV (the first three having gone to teddy heaven after various accidents involving Wormtails pansy bladder), and my ever growing collection of porn mags from under the middle couch cushion. Giving the room a last once-over, I stalked out the front door and began to wander the streets of Godric's Hallow.

_End of Flashback_

I had ended up in Remus's front lawn drunk as a monkey, not more then an hour later. I remember that was one hell of a hangover.

Anyways, I suppose the size of my hangover doesn't really matter. What does matter is that I'm standing here, in this stuffy old church, in the middle of Little Whinging, with a bloody lavender bow tie, and getting ready to watch as my best mate, gets married. Oh the hypocrisy. No not the right word, but you know what I mean. It's insulting...

The wedding was going a combination of a muggle and magical ceremony, with only the less obvious parts of wizard marital tradition being preformed. Our old professor Albus Dumbledor would be preforming the ceremony. He had shown up the day before in bright orange and green striped bell-bottoms, a deep purple floral womens blouse, pink toe socks, and a pair of baby blue flip-flops, apologizing for not being able to find a matching belt for outfit while he had be looking through his wardrobe earlier, and them informed us all that he planned to wear it in the wedding the next day, because it was not only the most appropriate but also the fanciest in his position and that the soon to be Potters deserved only the best. The look on Lilys' face had been priceless, definitely worth the 5 galleons that I slipped Dumbledor after the whole ordeal. The thought still brought a joyful tear to my dark onyx eyes.

I hear the door behind me open, so I glance up into the mirror, while dust invisible dirt from my tux, and look behind my reflection to see who there in the back ground. I had excepted James to be back from getting changed. But I was surprised when I looked back, because it wasn't James standing back there. It was Lily. A very disgruntled Lily. A very bright faced, puffy eyed, runny nosed Lily.

I turn around in order to face her and inquire as to why exactly she in the room when she walks briskly forwards and stuck her face in the crevice between my side and my arm pit, and began sobbing. Not really knowing what to do I decided to sort of reach around and awkwardly pat her on the back of the head.

"Sirius..." she sobbed in to my chest, "What am I going to do?"

"What the hell are you talking about Lillers?" I asked, taking hold of her shoulders and bringing her out to an arms length, so that I could look at the bent properly while she was very quickly deteriorating before me.

"I've been thinking about it since you guys left yesterday afternoon. I just haven't been able to stop myself, it always keeps coming back, and it's scaring half to death!" She ranted, attempting to wipe away the trails of tears cascading down her porcelain skin, but only succeeded in smudging her makeup horribly.

"Thinking of what? And stop that, your makeup is running all over the place." I said while using the pads of my thumbs to wipe away what she had fail to get, and not really understanding what she was on about, or why the hell she would coming to me. Oh crap was I in trouble again?

"Sirius, your James best friend, he tells you everything, things he won't even tell me! Please you have to tell me the truth, am I just being crazy here, because it's really scaring me!"

I just had to stare at her for a moment, yes of course she was crazy, but why was it showing now??? "Lily, what in the bloody hell are you on about? What is scaring you so bad?"

"It...it's James...he..he..its...its just...it's just that he...he's been...after me, for sooo long Sirius, and I'm so scared that..that once he finally has me tonight, he'll realize that what he's been chasing for all these years, isn't all that he thought it would be..."

She was sobbing again, this time in utter earnestness. Merlin, this girl really was Mad. How could she possibly have gotten that in to her head, probably that unearthly disgusting sister of hers, what a bitch.

So I told her just that. "What the Bloody hell are you thinking, of course your mad, honestly, James is fucking Crazy about you," I said forcefully, and none to nicely either, "And trust me, I know better then most, that stupid bloke never shuts up about you."

"No but don't you see it, It's the thrill of the chase. It's the reason both you and he have never had a relationship longer three weeks, because you get bored and move on, and leave her behind." She shouted getting flustered with me, because I had yet to grasp the meaning of her sickly twisted female logic. "I'll be his Sirius, there...there won't be any more to it. He'll have me forever, and he'll finally realize that I'm just this ugly, frumpy, horrid, melodramatic, clean freak, in close position of all his time and money, and he'll think 'What the Bloody Fuck was I on when I asked the crazy bird to marry me?' and..." she stopped suddenly, looking at me with bright eyes, as I nodded my head in what she most of thought was understanding (when in fact it was actually my full and utmost agreement to her description of herself, I did have to give her credit for that) "Oh Sirius, you know him better then anybody in the world. Please, tell me what he's going to do?" And with that, she lodged herself in my chest once again, and let out a rather pitiful wail.

Now of course, I immedeatly knew the answer to her question. James loved his Lily Flower more then life itself. It won't matter wether it was now or 10 or 20 years from now, when she had undoubtedly let herself go, and if they had 342 screaming brats (taking after their mother of course) run wild all over the place, he would still love her with the same heat and passion that he did at this moment. She was his everything. I knew, he knew, everyone must have known that they were deeply and inseparably and forever in Love.

Except apparently, Lily. Because here she was standing in front of me, shaking and bawling and practically ripping her bloody hair out, worried to death that James would leave her, and she wasn't even married to the damn bloke yet.

And then I realized...I was being faced with the decision that every best man hopes on his best mates wedding day. In my hands, was the power to call of the entire thing, cut Lily Marie Evans out of the picture, and get my mate reentered in to the good ole bachelor lifestyle.

So, should I tell her that he would leave her, not for all the girls and galleons in the world, which was, unfortunately the god awful truth, and let her steal away my best mate for the rest of eternity.

Or, should I look at her with sad eyes, and a look of mock pity on my face, lying through my teeth and admitting that having known James my whole life, and having seen their relationship, with the pressures that he is under by his family and by society to procreate, and have a trophy wife and all, that yes I did believe that he would realize sooner or later what a mistake he had made, and simply use her to produce his heir, and then run off with hot, young, and utterly brainless secretary...Mandy.

Now Lily was a smart girl, even I knew that. But I also knew that in this exceptionally vulnerable state she was in at the present, that it would be rather easy to convince her of the latter, as that would be confirming her fears. I also knew that if she did get it in to her mind, that she wouldn't hesitate in calling the entire thing off, whether it was considered an embarrassment or not, she would put her priorities and well being above the opinions of the public. And she would do it with her head held high, not taking no shit from nobody, lest that wanted to be cursed in to Thursday next.

I knew what I had to do. And I knew that was probably gonna kick myself for it in the future, but it was for James sake, and I would probably have nothing more then that one thought to comfort me in whatever times would come upon me.

Making up my mind, I tugged Lily away from my person, and put my fingers under her chin, grabbing a hold of it, and forcing her to make eye contact with me.

"You're right Lily, I do know James, better then anybody in the world."


	2. Thats been praying on my mind

**Hey there everyone. Finally updated! You can all give your thanks to my one and only reviewer ChildsHeart. And I only had to wait 4 months for it... Thanks to all of you anyways, for those of you who so kindly added this to your alerts and your favs. **

**This chapter is not the best, I'll warn you now. It's sort of like a filler but not so much, because I did write it simply for the sick joy of taking up time and space, it has a point in the story, I just really didn't enjoy writing it because I really want to start gettin' it on with the good stuff...anyways. Sorry that it's so sort, the next one won't be. Throw my a review and I can get the next out by this time next week. I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. So you can stop calling me now.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2 -Thats been praying on my mind**

**"Your right Lily. I do know James better then anybody else. And I've known him since we were little kids. And I have to say, that after having known him so long, there is no doubt in my mind, that if you were to ask him the same question, he would most definitely answer..." But my final answer was cut off as I heard a loud noise from behind lily, coming from the direction of the door. **

**Damn. I shouldn't have done the dramatic drawn out ranty thing. **

**Lily heard as well, after the crashing sound came a second time from behind the door. Turning her head, she looked at the door quickly before running behind my form with a look of horror on her face. We both knew that the thing behind that door was a) a death eater, or group of them that had been tipped off by one of the guests who had been invited, or b) a very pissed off James Harold Potter, mad by the fact that he was locked out of the room. Either way, I'm quite sure that it was not something that the very nervous lily wanted to deal with. And so as the door knob started to jiggle, I turned on my heel, in order to face a very flustered lily. Her makeup was all smeared on her face, her eyes were puffy and red from her hot tears, as were lips, as she had a tendency to bit them whenever she was unsure of something, as James had told me, she did during every test, quiz, exam, and all of **_**his**_** quidditch games (though I had had to remind him, and more then once, that she was merely showing house pride, and the only reason that she only showed up for his games, was because he played for that same house) **

**But no matter. We were both staring wildly at the large oak door. Neither one of us wanting to see what would come through it. I stepped in front of her, it was a reflex. **

**"Sirius," Lily said weakly, tugging on the back of my jacket "there's another door, on the other side of the room, behind that chalk board." I looked over to the opposite wall, searching for a mounted chalk board, and wondering how they had gotten a door behind it..."Sirius" she said pointing in a slightly different direction, " It's a rolling chalk board, you know with wheels on the bottom, are you seriously that daft?"**

**"Well I think that depends on how you look at..."**

**"That was a rectorial question, numbskull."**

**I was always amazed by the fact that, no matter how tedious and stressful the situation, Lily and I could still be at each others throats, and completely ignoring the things at hand.**

**"Come on." Lily snapped, grabbing me by the hand, and pulling me behind her.**

**As we neared the other door, which I could clearly see now. The was loud crash and a burst of light, which came from the other door. Out of reflex, once again, I leapt forward to protect Lily from what ever it was that had finally been successful in getting in. **

**Apparently I wasn't the only one in the room with what I will coin, the protection reflex, because Lily jumped upon me, I guess trying to protect me, but the only thing that resulted was the two of us in a jumbled mess of limbs on the floor.**

**To any onlooker it may have looked extremely scandalous. I had landed on top of Lily. Her right thigh was resting atop my shoulder, my right hand could be found resting on the inner part of her left thigh, and my face was being utterly smothered between her white lace clad breasts.**

**And so it was that the onlooker who became present in the room thought just that. **

**"What the BLOODY FUCK is going on here!" screamed the man standing behind us on the other side of the room.**

**'Shit..." I thought to myself, "That's definitely not a death eater.'**

**Lily on the other hand, having also recognized the voice behind us, had pushed my shoulder back and peered over. "James." she whispered soften so that only I could have heard her.  
**

**"I know." I whispered back in her ear. "**

**"Oh merlin, Sirius. What are we going to do? This must look bloody awful." She moaned, letting her eyes stray from her soon-to-be husband to his best mate, who was still laying on top of her.**

**"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." I said glancing behind me at James, before turning to face Lily again. "And you might even find out the answer to your question."**

**She gave me a questioning look. **

**"Not from me, from him." I said, nodding my head in Prongsies direction. "Ok then, lets do this."**

**With that I turned around to face James. ****"James, mate, it's not how it looks man."**

**"Oh like hell it isn't, Sirius how could you do something like this, I know that your shallow and jealous, but..but for Merlins sakes..." he said trailing off. Sirius jumped quickly to get the next word in. **

**"Do you honestly think that Lily, of all people would do something that low?"**

**"Well it's not as though I could blame her for cold feet or anything."**

**"You guys, I'm still in the room." Came Lily's voice from next to where I had been standing, but now I was moving across the room, towards James and away from Lily. James continued to ignore Lily's comments.**

**"After all I can't say that I haven't."**

**"You've been having second thoughts?" I asked, highly doubting that he was being completely truthful with that statement. **

**"Well no..not exactly." he admitted bringing his hand to run through his actually rather decently combed hair, messing the hard work that whoever it had been that had managed to accomplish the grueling task. It seemed that he had momentarily forgotten why he was mad at Lily and I.**

**"Well then you weren't getting cold feet now were you." I kindly pointed out for him. I was wishing that it would end this easily, but knowing that I would never be so lucky.**

**Suddenly James face began to redden at an alarming pace. Whoops! There he goes...**

**"Well at least I didn't decide to let my brain take the day off, and turn in too a fucking whore." he shouted. At this point he had stopped looking at me and was now looking, or rather glaring, at Lily, over near the corner. That got me royally pissed. Lily hadn't done a bloody thing, neither of us had. And yet here he was blowin' a broom stick and accusing her of adultery.**

**By now I had reached where James was standing, we were both mad at the other for their stupidity, white fisted, and poised to attack. I got to him first.**

**THUD.**

**James hit the floor. I had punched him in the stomach with all of my might. As soon as he had regained his senses, he slowly, calmly got up from the ground. I heard Lily's sigh of relief in the background. Dusting himself off, James looked at me. Then while straightening imaginary wrinkles in his suit he made his move. Jumping from his spot he lunched himself at me knocking me over and the both of us fell to the floor in a tangle of violent limbs, very much the same way that his wife and I had ended up in earlier. 'How ironic' I thought to myself whilst ducking a fist aiming for my head. Unfortunately that meant that I had not seen the shoe clad foot that was now on a crash course for my bits. **

**The damage done, James rolled off me and stood up, dusting himself off once more, as though touching made had dirtied him or something of the like. **

**"Never, and I repeat, NEVER touch her again."**

**"I didn't mate, and anyways even if I had it would only be cause you weren't good enough for." Shit. There went my big mouth again. **

**James just stood there, looking at me, his eyes burning in their sockets. Pursing his lips in anger, he was obviously trying to contemplate his next words.**

**Two words he spoke then. And these two words would change the course of my life forever.**


End file.
